


"Enlighten me", from Where the Sky Hangs

by hotpantsasami



Series: Where the Sky Hangs [8]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Korrasami is Canon, San Francisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotpantsasami/pseuds/hotpantsasami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami is the daughter of Hiroshi Sato, a rich auto manufacturer CEO, and is studying experimental engineering in the labs at a San Francisco university, while designing new planes and cars for her father’s company the rest of the week. Korra is an amateur MMA fighter, who is training under Coach Lin Beifong to soon join the Northern California League of fighters. Korra and Asami met at a park in Monterey, CA where they were both living at the time, and decided to move into an apartment together on Ocean Beach so Asami could get some independence from her father and go to school, and Korra could further her career in fighting. This story takes place between May 1997 to Summer 1998.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Enlighten me", from Where the Sky Hangs

     Korra sniggled as she felt the sides of her thighs in her soft sweatpants, seeing Asami already on-edge looking up at her from her side of the bed. Well, it was _her_ bed, but she seemingly always favored one side. _Or the middle._

     Korra wondered if this was still okay a minute, if they were making the right decision about this, but those worries fell away as Korra couldn’t stop giggling. Maybe it was nerves, maybe it was excitement, but Korra was stalling, running her hands through her hair, looking in Asami’s vanity. Asami was still watching her closely, said with hesitation,

     “You coming?”,

     “Yeah yeah”.

     Korra had done this the last couple nights too, ran around the last couple minutes before she hopped in bed, messing with her hair, and purposely flexing for Asami. She was making it obvious with her biceps and back, but wondered if Asami noticed her clenching her calves and flexing her abs as well.

     Korra smirked, started the little show up again. She turned around from the vanity, put her fists on her hips, pumped her biceps back and forth, looking down at Asami who was covering her blush with the pillow. Naga hopped up on Asami’s side, giving her a distraction to roll on her back and cover her face.

     “Korra don’t, just get in bed already’. She snickered,

     “You know, Naga can flex too”.

     Korra lifted a cover flap and slid in quickly, instantly feeling that electric fretful tension they had between them in doing this, but Korra wasn’t backing down at it. Her body, especially her legs, felt hyper-aware to anything Asami did under the covers.

     She just really hoped she didn’t do anything stupid.

     Asami was having enough of this. Already. When she had signed on for this “experiment” with their physical relationship that night on the dock, she had _no idea_ that Korra was going to take it to these levels. _Of being cute_. Mako never deserved her. Nobody deserved her, including Asami. Korra was fucking adorable, and romantic as shit.

     The way Korra looked at her _alone_ like there was nothing else there, with more complexity, seemingly, more love than how she looked at _Naga_. Nobody had ever looked at Asami like that. She almost felt like a disappointment just being in the same bed with her, just being there, that nobody could be enough to be looked at like that. How did she deserve a Korra like this?

     It wasn’t just the looks capturing her mind throughout the day. It was these intense little moments they were having in this experiment too. The way Asami’s hand could feel Korra’s skin grow hotter under her touch, and then how Korra squeezed her _closer_ in response. Asami had never wanted to kiss Korra as badly as she has the last few days. She hasn’t _dared_ make a move of a kiss since that first night, pecking her lightly on the forehead. Maybe that’s what had emboldened Korra, because she was almost being too evasive to counteract Korra’s sweet affections.

      _How could she have gone on this long without her?_

     Asami opened her eyes carefully, afraid to look into those soulful, pleading yet confident, aquamarine eyes; that they could drive her insane.

     She was there, touching her cheek ever so gently in pushing a hair away, it was hard to say she may have even noticed.

     “Hey”

     “Hey”. Asami’s tongue stuck to the inside of her mouth.

     “If you‘re nervous, I can leave, we had a kick-out clause”.

     Korra saw Asami flush, took her hand and softly put it to her cheek.

     “You don’t have to leave, I’m just…”, she took in a deep breath, a long sigh, “…overwhelmed, with you being here. I work busy days and these are the only times I can get to relax, and…”,

     “I’m sorry if I’m stressing you out, that’s not what the idea was behind this, I’ll leave…”,

     Korra got up to leave, but Asami caught her hand.

     “Korra, I _do_ want you here, I just…. think you should use your muscles on something else, like me…”.

     Asami regretted that, blushing, but not that much.

     Korra looked down at her wide-eyed, could feel her smile grow a whole lot larger than she thought it could (or should). Before she thought she might be taking it out of context, with her big, goofy smile, she said,

     “Wait, uh…”

     “Why don’t you try giving me a massage?” Asami smiled with a little wink, laying on her stomach now and with beckoning eyes.

     Korra’s heart had never felt louder.

     “Whuh, huh, why of course! Uh, lemme just get some lotion. Or something, you know, Ms… Sato”.

     “Hmm, a spa treatment, I like it, how professional”.

     Korra looked at Asami’s dresser top, for nice smelling, _moisturizing… something_ lotion. _That was what you rubbed on girl’s backs for massages, right?_ Asami was watching her, a mischievous grin peeking from behind a pillow. Naga was curled up on Korra’s side of he bed, watching too.

     “Uh, any preference, Ms. Sato?”,

     “Hmm, ginger jasmine would be nice, but you can pick too”

     “Sounds good”.

      _Okay, get it together Korra_ , she thought, _it’s just her back_. In a nightie. No bra, _on her side of the bed_. _Fuck._

     “I mean, if you’re comfortable of course, giving me a massage”, Asami said, leaned up and put her hair to one side.

     “Of course I’m comfortable, you think I’m not comfortable? I give massages all the time!”

     “Hmm, I wasn’t aware you were a trained masseuse”

     “Hey, I am a _certified_ masseuse, Ms. Sato”.

     Asami grinned back instigative, said with an almost hiss in her tone,

     “ _Enlighten me then_ ”.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Korrasamiversary! Should I add to this specific piece? Let me know in the comments, and thanks for reading!


End file.
